


Saturn

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Ghost! Heather chandler, Ghost! Veronica, Ghosts, Mention of ghosts!Kurt and Ram, Not A Happy Ending, TW: implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: Veronica had two choices: fake her own death or try to convince JD to stop with the murders. She chose the latter. The murders did stop. Westerburg High is safe. But a last sacrifice had to happen to achieve this goal.





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics come from the song Saturn by Sleeping at Last.

"It is time to go, Veronica."

BANG.

 

I wake up. What's going on? It's so confusing. Was he lying? Is it a joke? I don't feel... dead.  
"Veronica! I brought you dinner!"  
_I'm on my way, mom!_  
Wow. My voice is so weird. It sounds... heavy. And it has echo? I don't know  
"Veronica!" Geez, mom. I'm coming. Relax.  
"Veronica!" And now she's knoching on the door. Great.  
I go to open it, but the knob is so cold. Ouch. It burns. I look at my fingers, expecting to find a frostbite, but it's not even hurt. So where does the pain come from?  
"Veronica, just come to dinner." Meanwhile, mom let herself into my room.  
_I just said I'm on my way, mom._  
She ignores me in favor of staring at my close. I roll my eyes at her and go to see what's so important in there.  
And I see a body? But. Holy shit. It's not just any body, no. It looks like...  
Me?  
But I'm here right now, and that body is lying on a puddle of a red liquid that is coming out of its neck and in their left hand there's a...  
Gun?  
I look at my mom and -  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I am dead. I know that now, but. It feels much more real now that I see my own funeral.  
Everybody is here. Mom, dad, Heather, Heather, Martha, the rest of the school... and JD.  
JD, who killed me.  
JD, who didn't blow up the school.  
JD, who looks so torn apart.

**Cheer up, Veronica. The funeral is the best part of being dead.**

And yes, Heather Chandler is here. She's a ghost too. So are Ram and Kurt, but they didn't want to come today.  
Heather is thrilled. She wanna know what everyone has to say of me. But I'm not that curious. I dread it all. All of this.  
I had a future, but now... I'm dead. My teenage bullshit caused my own death.

 

**Look who's leaving in the middle of the funeral. Guess he didn't love you that much.**

I roll my eyes at Heather, but she's right, JD just left.  
Well, he shouldn't be here anyway. He killed me.  
But...  
It hurts that he's leaving. I went through all of this hell for him and he just...?  
No.  
I get up and go after him. How dare him. How he fucking dares.  
He's sitting next to the building, and... he's crying? He's also whispering something. I sit next to him to hear what's being said, but...  
"I'd give anything to hear, you say it one more time..." he's singing... "that the universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes."  
I sang it to him, that one time he couldn't sleep... I didn't know he remembered it...  
"I couldn't help but ask, for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down, but I couldn't find a pen. I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time..." he lets a small sob and hides his face in his hands.  
'With shortness of breath, I'll explay the infinite..." He's openly sobbing now. So I... I finish it for him...  
_How rare and beautiful it is to truly exist..._


End file.
